


Love You Forever

by Kupow



Series: Persona 5: Going the Distance AU [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Epilogue, F/M, Festivals, Holidays, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, ShuAnn Week 2020, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupow/pseuds/Kupow
Summary: Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki have been through a lot - harrowing battles, attempts on their lives, and facing down a god. But now, they face their most exhausting trial yet: mediating the conflict between their two teenage children.Ren’s son, Seiji, is back home in Kamakura for the summer holidays after his first term at Shujin Academy in Tokyo. He and his sister, Momoko, have been fighting like cats and dogs since his return.As the two veteran parents manage their children, they reminisce on how the two were once inseparable, right from day one.Takes place in the Going the Distance AU. Written for ShuAnn Week 2K20 (Festival/Holiday).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona 5: Going the Distance AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShuAnn Week 2k20, Festival/Holiday. Like ‘You Only Get One’, this story takes place in the Going the Distance AU, but in the distant future.  
> For people who haven't read the AU's longfic but want to read this, here's some Cole's notes:
> 
> At the start of the story, Ren is a second year high school student like always, but is also an amateur/high school level boxer. Has a loving family, girlfriend, etc. Then Shido happens. Various canon changes, but at the end of it good guys win, Ren ends up with Ann, and then finagles a way to return to Shujin for third year. He is also back to boxing. His parents own an inn in Kamakura. They visited with the gang after the end of second year.
> 
> Kaname Takeda is Ren’s surrogate little sister from his hometown, had a massive crush on him. By the timing of this story, she is now one of Ann’s closest friends (not at Shiho level, but who is?)
> 
> Karin Nakazawa is the daughter of Reiko Takase (Ren’s ex) and [Redacted] Nakazawa. She met Seiji on the first day of school at Shujin Academy, in the final chapter of Going the Distance.
> 
> In terms of timeline, this fic takes place in the distant future - both Ann has transitioned into the second part of her career as CEO/owner of her parents' fashion company despite still being a knockout, and Ren has retired from boxing actively, currently enjoying being a house husband.
> 
> Songbird nickname comes from a chapter in GtD where Ann sings for Ren.

Present Day - August 1, 20xx 

Ren Amamiya was a lot of things. Recreational pianist. Accomplished face-puncher. One-time criminal mastermind slash vigilante. Husband. Father of two.

“ _Daddy!_ Seiji-nii-chan’s being a _jerk_!”

Ren sighed. And, if he managed to get his kids to stop fighting, he was certain he’d be shortlisted for the Nobel Peace Prize. He stood up, stretching as he scratched at the light stubble on his chin. He was currently in the office of his home in Kamakura - a home he shared with Ann, and their two children: Seiji and Momoko, sixteen and twelve years old, respectively. And apparently, from the sounds of the current fight, that might be where their lives would end. Before leaving the room, he saved his work - the first draft of an autobiography that Ichiko Ohya had been bugging him about for years.

 _‘Hm. Was just getting to that first real fight against Yamanaka-senpai, too…’_ Ren thought, smiling at the memory. He lightly tapped the signed boxing gloves hanging from a nail on the wall as he passed by, like he had ever since they moved into this house. He walked down the stairs, narrowly dodging a rolled up hand wrap that was thrown across the living room.

“Ouch! Damnit, Momo! What the hell!”

A beaten up copy of _‘50 Gershwin Classics’_ , a collection of piano arrangements of classic jazz standards went the other way, once again narrowly dodged by Ren.

“What the hell yourself, jerk! Don’t throw my books!”

“Then don’t throw _my_ stuff!”

Ren sighed, standing between the two. Seiji, his son, was barricaded behind the sofa, now brandishing the stand the book had been resting on. The blonde-haired, grey-eyed first-year highschooler held it like a quarterstaff. At the other end of the open-plan living room, Momoko wielded a wooden naginata as she crouched behind an easy chair. For a moment, Ren felt nostalgic - his daughter, with her naginata and black hair, reminded him so much of his mother Inoue. But right now there wasn’t a hint of gentleness in the girl’s piercing blue eyes.

“Cease-fire, please.” Ren said, in a long-suffering voice. “What is it _this_ time?”

Ever since his son returned from Tokyo for the summer, he had been fighting with his sister. Over _everything_.

“Ryu-chan’s coming to town tomorrow to hang out and go to the Fireworks Festival. Momo wants to be a _lame tag-along_.” Seiji said, jabbing a finger in Momoko’s direction. Ryuto was Ryuji and Makoto’s son, and the mutual childhood friend of Ren and Ann’s children.

“Ryu-chan’s _my_ friend too, jerkface! And you can’t stop me from going! It’s a free country!”

“He was _my_ friend first, twerp! You just want to crush on him and pretend that you have a Tokyo boyfriend in front of your friends!” Seiji smirked, looking remarkably like his father in _his_ teenage years. Blonde hair notwithstanding, of course.

“Wh-wh-what?!” Momoko shouted, tensing her grip on the naginata. “You _donkey_ ! That… that’s not even a _little_ true!”

Unfortunately, much like her mother when _she_ was worked up, her voice and face betrayed her as her cheeks turned pink and her pitch went just a _little_ higher. Ren raised an eyebrow - he couldn’t help but smile a little ruefully at the thought of his little girl being interested in boys like that. He was wise enough to not point that out, though.

Seiji wasn’t, however.

“Haha, _right_. Look at the way you’re blushing.” Seiji took out his phone, snapping a photo. “I’ll just send this right over to Ryu-chan--!! Crap—”

Momoko leapt _over_ the chair, closing the distance almost immediately as she raised the naginata, her face beet red in rage and embarrassment.

Ren intercepted, shooting his daughter a look as he relieved her of the naginata. Thankfully, despite not being an active boxer anymore his speed and fighting spirit were still pretty good.

Momoko glowered over her father’s shoulder at her brother. After a moment, a cunning smile spread across her pretty face.

“You know, nii-chan, I guess you’re right. You don’t want your little sister around in case _‘Rin-chan’_ comes to visit, too…”

Ren turned to look at his son, curious.

Seiji’s face was bright red, his expression a mix of chagrin and hope. “Wh… what are you talking about? I have no idea who that is.”

Ren supposed it was a good thing that his son was a terrible liar. It meant they had raised him to be an honest kid.

“The girl you’ve been texting or calling _every night._ My room’s right next to yours, idiot. When were you going to tell Kaa-chan and Daddy that you have a _girlfriend_?”

Ren smiled wryly. “Yeah, kid. When were you going to tell Daddy?”

Seiji made a face. “God. It’s already gross that Momo still calls you that. I don’t need you to refer to yourself as that, oya-ji. In any case, I don’t want to spend my summer hanging out with my lame little sister of all people—”

“Well, _fine_ ! I don’t want to spend time around my second-rate boxer brother. But if I _happen_ to see you, I’ll be sure to say hi to Ryu-chan, and I’ll have _plenty_ of things to tell ‘Rin-chan’ about her boyfriend. Like the age he _finally_ stopped wetting the bed.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!”

The front door opened.

Ren sighed in relief as Ann stepped inside, dressed smartly in a charcoal pencil skirt and blazer.

“ _Tadaima_. How’s my house husband?” Ann flashed a sparkling smile at him.

Years later, Ren’s heart still skipped a beat at that look. He took her briefcase, giving her a quick kiss.

“ _Okaeri_. The usual.” Ren said, glancing back at Seiji and Momoko, who were still glowering at each other across the living room. “Momo-chan wants to go to the festival to see Ryuto—”

“Daddy! I do _not_!”

“—and Seiji doesn’t want her to go because he’s going to bring his secret girlfriend.”

“Shut it, old man!”

Ren and Ann exchanged amused glances. Ann furtively winked at Ren before stepping past him; she fidgeted and pulled lightly at her ponytail.

“...I wish you two would get along.” Ann said, quietly, her eyes downcast.

Seiji and Momoko each rolled their eyes.

“Kaa-chan, that totally doesn’t work anymore.”

“Yeah, we know you’re--...”

Ann’s lower lip started to tremble. She started to fidget with her ponytail more. Tears started to well up in her eyes. “I just thought we’d have a fun summer, you know? With you finally home…”

Ren turned away to hide his smile.

“..! We’re sorry. We’re sorry!” Momoko said, quickly. She scrambled to pick up the objects that had been thrown onto her side of the living room.

“Yeah… yeah, we’ll… uh…” Seiji mumbled, doing the same.

“Think about what you’ve done?” Ren offered, helpfully. “And then do your chores?”

“Yeah. That.” Seiji said, hurriedly going to his room. As he passed Momoko, she blew a raspberry at him quietly; he yanked on one of her twintails.

Ren shook his head, watching as they rounded the corner. He looked at his wife.

“You’re clear.” Ren said. He set Ann’s briefcase down before pulling her into what the couple deemed a proper hug and kiss.

Ann beamed at him. “Still got it.”

“It’s almost scary.” Ren shook his head. “I’m glad I’ve become immune.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Wildcard.” Ann smirked, poking his nose. She frowned when Ren didn’t react. She then grinned, standing on her toes and kissing the tip of his nose instead.

“Mwah.” Ann winked cutely.

Ren’s impassive expression broke down, replaced by a little dopey smile.

“That’s better.” Ann chirped. She squeezed him once more before going into the kitchen, taking a can of _Okumura_ brand iced-coffee out of the refrigerator. She sighed. “Those two… Ever since Seiji’s come home, they’ve been fighting like cats and dogs.”

“It’s getting hard to remember a time when they weren’t.” Ren laughed. He joined his wife in the kitchen, taking out the ingredients he had already prepared for dinner. “I mean, even last year, they stopped talking as much. I think the only thing that prevented them from really fighting was when Seiji decided for sure he was going to Tokyo. They knew they weren’t going to see each other as much anymore, and it made them get along fairly well. But now that he’s around for the summer, things are kind of settling into their natural course, I guess.”

Ann glanced over at a few family photos on the wall in the living room. A few of them featured Seiji by himself, up until the age of three. After that, virtually every photograph of their kids had them together.

“Remember when they were completely inseparable?”

“They _cried_ when we told them it was time for Momo-chan to have her own room.” Ren laughed. “Do you remember how we worried so much about it, when Momo-chan was born? That Seiji wouldn’t handle having a little sister very well?”

“Well, he didn’t help. He kept saying how he didn’t want a little sister, just a little brother.” Ann said, smiling. “I’m glad that didn’t last very long…”

The two continued to reminisce as they made dinner together.

>>>

December 24, 20xx(-13) 

“Papa, can I have some beawrs please?” The blonde boy kicked his feet in the air as he laid on his stomach on the floor, looking up from the _Buchimaru_ pop-up book that his Auntie Makoto had given him.

“Yes, onii-chan, you can have some bears.” Ren replied, mindful to use the honorific as another reminder of Seiji’s new role in the family. He and Ann had been working on him for months, calling him ‘onii-chan’ and referring to him as their ‘big boy’.

Ren smiled, sliding down from the couch as he grabbed the box of bear-shaped cookies off the coffee table. He winced. He was still sore from the day’s training session with Kaname because he didn’t cool down properly; he and Kaname had rushed to the hospital. Even if Ann told him that the contractions _just_ started, he didn’t want to run into anything remotely similar to what had happened during the birth of his son. So, he was already there along with Seiji, in a birthing suite in Sanno Hospital’s maternity center.

 _‘And how ‘suite’ it is.’_ Ren thought, congratulating himself on the horrible dad joke as he handed his son a few of the small cookies. He was going to be doubly qualified to deliver dad jokes, now. He and Seiji were currently in the living/dining area of the suite; Ann was in the delivery room that doubled as the bedroom. The place looked more like a hotel than a hospital room - a far cry from where Seiji had been born.

Of course, they were in a better place financially, now - thanks to both of their careers.

“Can I go see Mama?” Seiji asked, looking up again, crumbs decorating his lips.

Ren reached over, gently brushing the crumbs away before ruffling Seiji’s unkempt blonde hair.

“Not yet, onii-chan. But she’s right back there, with Kaname-onee-san.” Ren replied. “She’s helping Mama welcome your little sister, remember?”

Seiji made a face. “Does it _have_ to be a girl?”

“That’s what Takemi-sensei said she was going to be, Seiji-chan.”

Seiji pouted momentarily before turning his attention back to the book. On this page, Buchimaru was a police officer. It was a cute sight, but it worried Ren. Neither he nor Ann had siblings growing up, and they weren’t quite sure how they were going to manage Seiji. The boy seemed to like the idea of being a big brother - but only if it was a little _brother_ on the way. When they found out that they were expecting a girl from the ultrasound, Seiji’s reaction had been _interesting_.

_‘Oh. Where is she going to live?’_

_‘Here, Seiji-chan.’_

_‘Can we build a little house outside?’_

_‘...We don’t have a yard. Where are you pointing?’_

His son had pointed to the balcony outside their penthouse apartment.

Ren looked up as the door to the suite opened. He smiled, standing to greet Shiho as she walked in, dressed in her casual clothes.

“Hey, Champ.”

“Hey, Bones.” Ren said, calling Shiho by the nickname he’d given her the day she successfully got into an orthopaedic surgery residency. She looked like she had just finished a call shift, with her slightly unkempt hair and the shadows under her eyes.

Shiho grinned, bending down to peer at Seiji. “And here’s Blondie the Second. Whatcha reading, kiddo?”

“Buchimaru. Auntie Makoto gave it to me.”

Shiho plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Ren joined her, pouring her a cup of tea.

“Rough day?”

“Mmhm.” Shiho sighed, drinking the tea. “Still the best job ever, though.”

She raised her knuckles - Ren bumped them, followed immediately by Seiji, who giggled as he returned to ‘reading’ his book, pulling a little tab that made the pop-up of Chef Buchimaru chop a daikon.

“Heh. Never get tired of that.” Shiho said, reaching down to ruffle Seiji’s hair. “How's the wifey?”

“Doing alright, last time I checked. She took your and Takemi-sensei’s advice and went for the epidural this time.” Ren said, gesturing behind himself at the bedroom of the maternity suite.

“Good.” Shiho said. She grinned. “Good for you, too. Remember what she said when she went into labor with Seiji?”

Ren snorted. “Something like ‘If you ever get within ten feet of me again Wildcard, I swear to _God_ I’m going to drop you with a hunting rifle’? But, then she started crying and apologizing and holding my hand. Before crushing my hand and screaming at me for almost missing the entire thing. Immediately followed by her burying her face in my shoulder and telling me that she loved me forever.”

“Such a beautiful moment.” Shiho said.

“You’re not going in? I have to watch Seiji, but I’m sure Ann would love to see you.” Ren said.

Shiho grimaced. “Ew.”

“Seriously? You’re a _surgeon_.” Ren said, laughing. “And you saw this happen with Seiji.”

“Yeah, but the burden of knowledge, etcetera. Orthopedics is _way_ less gross, and _way_ more awesome by comparison. I’m more surprised _you’re_ here. Isn’t it like watching your favorite restaurant burn down? _Again_?”

Ren choked on his tea. “Holy… What are they teaching you in that residency?!”

Shiho thumped the boxer’s back, snickering.

“Papa, what’s like watching a res… resta-want burning down?” Seiji asked, looking up. And, as children were wont to do, paying attention at precisely the wrong time.

Ren shot Shiho a glare suitable for the boxing ring.

Shiho smiled pleasantly at Seiji. “Nothing, kiddo. What’s Buchimaru doing there, now?”

“Driving a firetruck!”

“Cool!” Shiho replied, looking back at Ren. She winked. “It’s nice when they’re this age, isn’t it? Easy to redirect.”

“Speaking of segues, where’s the other half?” Ren asked, glancing at the ring on Shiho’s left hand.

Shiho smiled softly, glancing at the engagement ring as well. “At a gig. Sometimes, I think his hours are almost as bad as mine. He’ll come as soon as he can.”

Ren nodded, looking at his phone. “Everyone else is coming. Though, Sojiro’s still on that cruise with Tachibana-san.”

Shiho blinked. “Who’s in there with Ann right now?”

“Kana-chan.”

Shiho laughed. “You know, sometimes I forget that they’re close like that, now. It’s hard to believe that Blondie went from ‘that girl’ and ‘you’ to ‘Ann-nee’.”

Ren nodded. “I know, right? Between you, Kana-chan, Songbird, and the new little one, Seiji and I might start to feel a little outnumbered.”

Ann’s voice called from the other room. “Shiho? Is that you I hear out there?”

Shiho perked up. “Mmhm! Just saying hi to your handsome boys, Blondie. I’ll be right there.”

Shiho stood up, making a gagging expression jokingly before going into the room.

Ren suppressed a laugh as the door opened and closed, leaving him alone with his son.

Seiji tugged at Ren’s pant leg. “Papa? Outnumbered means more girls than boys, right? So that means you don’t want a girl either, right?”

 _‘Ah, shit.’_ Ren sighed, inwardly. Despite the earlier demonstration, he always forgot that children have an incredible ability to listen _right_ when it was the worst time. He slid off the couch to the floor, joining Seiji again. “I was just kidding, onii-chan.”

Seiji pouted. “I don’t want a sister. I only want to be ‘onii-chan’ if I get a little brother.”

With another inward sigh, Ren started to recite the usual ‘you’re a big brother now, and you’ll love her no matter what, I promise’ until it occurred to him. Neither him nor Ann had ever asked _why_ Seiji kept insisting on wanting a brother. He held out his arms, with a gentle smile. Seiji scrambled onto his lap, snuggling up against his father.

“Seiji-chan. Why don’t you want a little sister?” Ren asked, half-expecting a simple ‘girls are gross/stupid/icky’.

Instead, the blonde boy stared down at the floor, his usual happy-go-lucky smile fading into an anxiety that nearly broke Ren’s heart.

“...Promise you won’t hate me?”

“Seiji-chan…” Ren hugged him, kissing the crown of his head. “That’s impossible. I love you forever, remember?”

Seiji nodded, speaking in a trembling voice. “What… what if you love the baby more than me?”

Ren stared at his son in surprise. He remained silent, as Seiji looked up at him with those eyes that were so similar to his own.

“If… if it was a _boy_ , then we could play sports, and we could have fun… and… and then even if you love him more than me, it would be okay. Because then I’d have a friend. If it’s a girl, I’ll be all alone.”

“Oh, Seiji…” Ren said, hugging him tightly again, blinking away his own tears. “Seiji-chan, it doesn’t work that way.”

“It doesn’t?”

Ren smiled, sitting back so that he could look at his son. He stroked his hair, wiping away at the boy’s tears. “Not at all. You see, before you came along, it was just Mama and Papa, right? We loved each other. Do you know what happened when you were born?”

Seiji shook his head.

“There was even _more_ love. So much love that I don’t know what to do with it all sometimes. And when your little sister comes, there’s going to be even more after that. You’ll never be lonely. Mama and Papa won’t ever forget you… and your little sister will be your friend, too. She’ll play with you, I promise. Remember how good Auntie Makoto is at sports? Girls can do all the stuff you want to do, too.”

Seiji frowned, looking impressively thoughtful.

“...Boys are still better.” Seiji said, nodding firmly. He then snuggled against Ren’s shirt again. “But I’ll try not to be lonely, Papa.”

Ren smiled. “You won’t be, Seiji-chan. Just wait and see…”

>>>

Several hours later, it was time.

Ren took the cold compress off Ann’s forehead, gently dabbing it dry with a towel before kissing her gently.

Ann smiled up at Ren, tiredly. “How do I look, Wildcard?”

Ren looked at his wife. Her hair was a mess; her eyes still a little unfocused. She cradled her new daughter against herself, humming softly to the little one. Ren carefully pulled a blanket over the two of them - his two precious girls - and kissed her again.

“Perfect, Songbird.”

“Smooth, Champ.” Shiho said, tears brimming in her eyes despite the sass. She snapped a photo for the couple. Kaname helpfully handed a tissue to a tearful Erika Takamaki, who was also present in the delivery room proper.

“Are you feeling up to a few visitors?” Ren asked, softly.

“Seiji-chan first. He should meet his little sister.” Ann cooed softly at the little girl. “And you want to meet your big brother, don’t you, Momo-chan~?”

Ren stood, heading to the door. He opened it, looking out into the living area of the suite - there, the entire ‘family’ was gathered - Elias Takamaki, Kenji and Inoue Amamiya, and the entirety of the Phantom Thieves, Mona included. They had to lean on the reputation of Takemi-sensei, one of the most well-known physicians in the city, to allow the Phantom Thieves in. Futaba was sending frequent updates to the rest of the ‘extended’ family that wanted to be there, but couldn’t.

Ren smiled, wiping the fatigue from his own eyes as he motioned at his son, who was playing with Legos alongside Ryuto and Mona.

“Hey, Seiji-nii-chan. Your little sister wants to meet you.”

Seiji got to his feet, walking on tentative feet towards his father, and into the delivery room.

Ann smiled at her soon as he toddled in, motioning him over to sit on the bed beside her. “Come here, onii-chan. This is Momoko, your little sister.”

Seiji climbed up, peering curiously at the little girl. Her eyes were closed; she made soft, content sounds as she nestled against her mother.

Seiji frowned, still looking hesitant. He got a little closer, looking at his mother.

“...Mama… it’s _really_ a girl?”

Ann nodded, stifling a little laugh.

Ren held his breath. He wasn’t quite sure how his son would react; he also hadn’t had the chance yet to tell his wife about the little talk he had with Seiji outside.

Seiji reached over to move a corner of the blanket so he could have a better look. His small fingers brushed against Momoko’s palm.

Tiny fingers grasped his thumb. She opened her eyes. Her bright blue gaze settled on Seiji. She cooed again softly, seeming to watch him.

Seiji froze. He gasped.

“!! She… She’s looking at me! My little sister is holding my hand! Look, Mama, Papa!”

“She knows who her brother is, Seiji-chan.” Ann said, softly, smiling at the girl. She startled slightly as she looked at her son.

The blonde boy was crying, but smiling through the tears.

“Papa…Papa was right. There’s even _more_ love now, Mama.”

Ann looked at Ren, her eyes shining. “Papa’s pretty wise when he wants to be…”

Ren smiled, sitting down on the side of the bed. He kissed Ann again. “I was wrong, though, Songbird.”

“About what?”

He looked at his family - his wife, son, and daughter, together in front of him. “ _Now_ you look perfect.”

“I’m your big brother, Momo-chan…” Seiji said, softly, watching in quiet awe as the little girl still gripped his thumb. “I’m your big brother, and I love you forever.”

>>>

Present Day - August 1, 20xx 

Ren watched over his children as they did the dishes. Seiji splashed Momoko. Momoko stomped on his foot.

Ren coughed loudly.

The two cringed, returning to washing in silence. Ren shook his head with a little smile, heading upstairs from the kitchen. He poked his head into the office he shared with Ann; she was sitting at her computer, still dressed in her work clothes. She wore semi-rimless glasses, vintage-styled. A slight frown adorned her face.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning, Songbird.”

Ann looked up, smiling brightly at her husband. “And you’ll love me anyways, I know. Trying to set yourself up for sweet nothings, as usual?”

“As usual.” Ren closed the door behind him, taking a seat at the large, L-shaped desk. “The cease-fire continues. For now.”

“Good job, Dad.”

“Right back at you, Mom.”

Ren looked over at Ann’s computer - her email was open, as well as various spreadsheets and reports. Ever since she had taken over as CEO of et^2 from her parents, Ann’s life had gotten quieter in some ways, busier in others. She didn’t have to travel as much as she did when she was a model, nor as much as her parents as the fashion label became even more prominent. She had even been able to set up her main office in Kamakura rather than Tokyo, owing to some good hires and advice from Haru.

But, she often had to take some work home with her. A quick glance at the screen told Ren that nothing was time sensitive. So did the faint quirk at the corner of his wife’s lips, and the glasses that she didn’t actually need. Casually, Ren stood up and leaned over, minimizing all of Ann’s windows.

She frowned.

“Excuse me? I’m very busy, dear.” Ann said, in a voice that was theatrically irritated and dismissive.

“I know.” Ren said, affecting an equally dramatically sad expression. “I’ve been getting _lonely_ , you know. Taking care of this cold, empty house.”

Ann smirked, peering up at him over the rim of her glasses. “Oh, really? Can’t have my trophy husband feeling _neglected_.”

She stood as well, starting to take the glasses off - Ren caught her wrist with a little smirk of his own.

“Leave them on.” He said, his voice tinged with a gravely rumble.

Ann giggled, breaking her role as the stern working woman. “Really? Aren’t you a little old for cosplay—oh!”

Ren lifted her up by her slender waist, setting her on a clear spot on the desk. Within moments, her skirt was hiked up, their lips were locked together. His tongue dashed against hers.

Ann mewled into his mouth, breaking the kiss to laugh at him quietly. Her nimble fingers worked on his belt and his jeans. “You’re in such a rush. Honestly, are you working out enough? All this pent up energy…”

“Don’t act innocent, Songbird.” His eyes flickered down. “You left the house wearing beige. And now you’re in the office, those glasses on, with something black and _lacy_?”

Ann blushed, but grinned impishly at him. “You pay _that_ much attention to my underwear? Are you eighteen or something?”

“No. But let’s pretend—“

“Damnit, nii-chan! Stop it! _Daddy!”_

“You’re such a baby, Momo! _Kaa-chan_!”

Ren sighed, regretfully unhooking his fingers from the waistband of said black and lacy underwear.

Ann smiled and shrugged, carefully reorganizing her skirt.

“They’ll figure it out, right?” Ren asked, zipping up his jeans again. “They’ll stop fighting eventually?”

Ann looked at her reflection in her pocket mirror, cleaning off a smudge of her lipstick. “They will. They’re _our_ kids. They’re not stupid, just stubborn.”

Ann put on her best ‘sad and disappointed mom’ look. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.”

>>>

August 2nd, 20xx 

It was the day of the festival. Ren had just dropped off his two children at Yuigahama beach. The two finally agreed that they could both be at the festival, but the atmosphere between the two teens remained chilly.

“Whatever. Just go and wait for your friends, Momo. Somewhere else. I’m meeting Ryu-chan here.” Seiji scoffed.

Momoko rolled her eyes. “I can stand wherever I _want_ , nii-chan.”

“You just want a glimpse of your crush--”

“Or your secret girlfriend. Though with the way you’re hiding her, I’m starting to think there must be something wrong with her.”

“Take that back.” Seiji said, glaring at her.

“Just get out of here!” Momoko snapped.

“Fine.” Seiji said. He paused, looking over Momoko’s cyan _yukata_ , decorated with a floral print and salmon-colored _obi_ . “That yukata suits you, by the way. Hides how _fat_ you are.”

“God, were you this much of a jerk before you left for Tokyo?” Momoko snarled. She had been chubby in elementary school before she started practicing martial arts. Now she was quite fit, but the remark still cut deep. “I hate you.”

“Right back at you.”

At that, they _both_ huffed, storming away from each other. Some distance away, Momoko sighed quietly, slowing down as she idly browsed some vendors’ stalls. Thankfully, it wasn’t very crowded yet. It wasn’t that she _wanted_ to constantly fight with Seiji. It just… happened. Rationally, she knew it was probably related to him moving away out of her life and then suddenly reappearing in her space when they were _both_ going through so many physical, mental, and emotional changes.

But he was still a jerk.

But she had still missed him terribly when he was away.

But she already wished he was back in Tokyo.

Only she wanted to spend more time with him before he did.

 _‘Damn it.’_ She thought, shaking her head. She glanced at her phone - her friends were going to be late. She looked up as someone addressed her. She grimaced, able to smell the alcohol on the boy’s breath immediately. He looked high-school aged, too young to be drinking. And certainly far too young to know when he had drunk too much.

“Oh, hey. Are you alone? You look really cute in that yukata…”

>>>

Seiji wandered the festival grounds, looking for something to eat. Something crunchy, or spicy, or greasy. Preferably all three. It was what he looked for in comfort food, after all.

 _‘...Why the hell would I need comfort food? She’s gone. That’s what I wanted.’_ Seiji grumbled to himself. The set of his shoulders and his slouched posture, hands in pockets, warded curious girls away from the attractive blonde boy.

It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to fight with Momoko.

It’s just that everything she did was annoying.

And everything he did was annoying to _her_.

Even though he missed her; even though he felt happy on seeing her face when he stepped off the train from Tokyo. That of course, only lasted for the first twelve hours of his return. It just seemed like they didn’t have anything in common anymore. She used to watch boxing with him before she hit middle school, but seemed to lose interest in that. He used to sing with her when she played piano - he became too embarrassed to do it after his voice changed, even though Karin was gradually making him come around on that again.

They used to be so close.

He sighed, kicking at the ground.

 _‘I should apologize.’_ Seiji thought, nodding. He then frowned, shaking his head. _‘But only if she does it first!--’_

He looked up at a familiar voice, in a very _unfamiliar_ tone.

“I said let _go!_ ”

>>>

Momoko wrenched her wrist out of the drunken boy’s grip.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. You're here alone, right? I saw you fight with that douchey blonde guy. Is he your boyfriend? I’m waaaay better than him, right? We can have fun.” He grabbed at her again.

Momoko swung her _kinchaku_ purse, catching him right in the groin. She turned on her heel, stalking away.

“You _bitch_!”

Momoko heard the sound of footfalls behind her. She turned, confident she could fight off one drunken assailant, even if she was in a yukata and didn’t have a naginata with her. A cold pit formed in her stomach as she realized that he wasn’t alone.

She turned around again to run.

Her _geta_ were entirely unsuited to it - one of the straps snapped off, allowing her pursuers to catch up to her quickly. The boy caught up to her with two of his friends; all of them had been drinking. Within minutes, they dragged her into a copse of trees, starting to clumsily paw and pull at her yukata, leering at her.

“Let go!”

“You hit me, so you _owe_ me.”

“I said let _go!_ ” Momoko screamed, getting a hand free. Her thumb jabbed at the eye of one of them; she was shoved to the ground.

“You’re going to pay for that, you little bitch. Toshi, get your phone out. Let’s take some pictures--”

There was a rush of movement; blonde hair and blurring fists.

One of them was thrown into a nearby creek. Another, with his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone, was shoved face-first into a tree. The final assailant, the original boy who accosted Momoko, stared in wild terror at the lightning flash that had disposed of his two friends.

Seiji Amamiya stood in the fighting stance taught to him by his father. His eyes were steel - cold and unyielding.

“H-hey, man. Th ..that’s enough, right? I’m sorry.” He slowly reached towards his back pocket.

Momoko flung her purse at the boy, catching him full in the face. A cheap pocket knife thudded to the soft ground.

Seiji advanced. He raised his fist sharply.

The drunken boy scrambled backward, stumbling over his own feet - he fell, promptly wetting himself.

With a disgusted grunt, Seiji kicked the knife into the creek and collected Momoko’s purse and broken geta, helping her up. “Let’s go.”

>>>

A safe distance away, Momoko sat on a bench; Seiji paced back and forth in front of her.

“Honestly, Momo-chan, I can’t believe it. _None_ of those guys are a match for you in a fight. What the hell happened?! Did you stop going to the dojo after I left?! I can’t even leave you alone at a damned festival. They could have--...”

Seiji stopped ranting.

His sister was crying. His sister, who was growing up to be tough as she was cute and pretty, was crying like she was a little girl again.

He sat down beside her, speaking gently. “...Hey. Hey, Momo-chan. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“I… I was so _scared_.” Momoko sobbed. “I… I can’t fight as well in a yukata, and they… they were going to…”

“Ssh. It’s okay. It’s fine…” Seiji said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I’m here. It’s okay…”

Momoko stopped after a moment, staring at the ground. She still sniffled a little. “...I said I hate you, but you still came to help me.”

Seiji smiled. “Of course I did. I’m your big brother, aren’t I? I love you forever.”

Momoko looked up at Seiji, a wavering smile on her tear-stained face. “That’s pretty corny, nii-chan.”

Seiji laughed, shaking his head. “I think I get it from oya-ji. It’s not the first time I said it, though.”

“It isn’t…?”

“The day you were born, Momo-chan. I said I’d love you forever. I’ll always be there for you. I mean it.”

Momoko smiled, wiping at tears again. They came to an awkward pause, before speaking simultaneously.

“Seiji, I’m sorry--”

“I’m really sorry, Momo-chan--”

They paused again, laughing. Momoko smiled. “... I love you too. Forever.”

“Well, isn’t this _nice_. Got a girl in every town, Seiji?”

Both Amamiya siblings looked up sharply. In front of them stood a _stunning_ Japanese girl with long black hair, pale skin, and sharp hazel eyes that seemed to be burning a hole right through Seiji’s head. All color drained from his face.

“R-Rin-chan! This… this isn’t what it looks like!”

“You mean it’s not you saying you’ll love this _extremely_ cute girl forever?”

“Er, well. From the literal standpoint. But I didn’t mean it--”

“You _said_ you meant it--”

“Brother! He’s my brother!” Momoko shouted, standing up quickly. She bowed. “He’s my brother. I’m Momoko Amamiya.”

The girl blinked. She looked closely at Momoko; her eyes widened suddenly. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t recognize you in your yukata and with your hair up! I’m Karin Nakazawa.”

“My brother’s girlfriend, right?” Momoko said, smiling. “Don’t worry. Seiji-nii-chan is a great guy. He’d never cheat on you.”

Karin blinked, her hard-edged gaze softening as she looked away with a pretty blush. “Er… ...yes. Thank you.” She paused, looking at Momoko again. “...Wait. What happened to you? There’s dirt on your yukata, and the obi’s not right…”

Momoko and Seiji explained.

Karin sighed. “That’s awful. We should get you cleaned up--”

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s fine.” Momoko said. “I’ll just call our parents, and they’ll come pick me up.”

Seiji shook his head. “That’s not right, Momo-chan. You’ve been looking forward to this festival, right? We’re not letting some drunk idiots ruin that.”

Momoko frowned. “But…”

“Rin-chan’s good at this kind of stuff. Just wait and see.” Seiji said. Karin nodded, smiling.

Within moments, Momoko’s hair, make-up, and yukata were in order again; one dirt stain was carefully hidden by rearranging her obi slightly.

Seiji frowned. “Your sandal’s still broken, though… Oh! You know, there’s a vendor that was selling them. I think Ryu-chan waiting up there. Let me ask him.”

Seiji texted for a few moments, and then nodded. “Yep. Bunch of sizes though, and Ryu-chan doesn’t know which one to buy. We’ll need to get you there.”

Momoko nodded, taking off her other sandal to balance it out. She then yelped, as Seiji picked her up, putting her on his back. The hem of the yukata thankfully only hiked up to her knees.

“Nii-chan!”

“What? Didn’t we used to do this all the time?”

“But your girlfriend…”

Karin laughed. “It’s fine, Momo-chan--Ah, can I call you that?”

Momoko smiled, nodding as Seiji started to walk. “Mmhm! ...Hey. You said you didn’t recognize me in my yukata? Why would you recognize me to begin with? We’ve never met.”

“Geh.” Seiji said, tensing up. “Rin-chan, don’t--”

“Hm? Oh, your brother showed me pictures of you. He talks about you _all_ the time. To the point where I was worried he had a sis-con thing going on…”

“Oh, _really_.” Momoko said, grinning. “How much did he miss me--Whoa!”

Seiji took off at a gallop. Momoko clung on, shrieking and laughing.

>>>

In the Amamiya household, Ren sat in the living room, reading over some notes from Ohya about the first few chapters of his autobiography while Ann watched a television show, her head resting on her husband’s lap. She occasionally turned to kiss his hand as he stroked her hair, sighing contentedly.

Ren’s phone buzzed; the tablet chimed as well, receiving the same message.

“Huh. Text from Ryuto, of all people.” Ren said, frowning. “Hope everything’s alright…”

Ann blinked as her husband started laughing.

“Wildcard? What happened?”

Ren smiled, showing Ann the message.

It was a picture of Seiji and Momoko - Seiji, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, a huge grin on his face. Momoko was riding piggyback in her yukata, with an equally huge grin as she pointed excitedly at something.

Ann giggled. “Cute. That one’s going on the wall, I think.” She paused, zooming in on someone in the background. “Oh. That girl in the background looks strangely familiar. And pretty.”

Ren shrugged, putting the tablet down. “Glad they figured it out.”

“Mm. I knew they would. They’re _our_ kids, after all.” Ann said. She sat up, sidling up closer to her husband and kissing him. She broke the kiss, raising a delicate eyebrow. She glanced down at her hip, where Ren’s hand was sliding around to her backside.

Ren grinned impishly. “Want to try for another?”

Ann rolled her eyes, giving him a look that said _‘Really?’_

“Right. Terrible idea.” Ren said. He looked thoughtful, before giving Ann his best charmingly seductive smile. “Want to _pretend_ to try for another?”

Ann stood up without another word, walking to the stairs.

Ren shrugged, picking up his tablet again.

Something fluttered down onto the screen.

Something lacy and black, still warm from having been on Ann’s body just a few seconds earlier.

“Coming, Wildcard~?”

Ren stood, a little self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Not yet, Songbird. But we’ll fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously some major spoilers in this fic for GtD AU - it's pretty clear from what I've written that Ren's gone the pro route, though based on what I've written in GtD:XR so far, people probably could have guessed Ren was going to go that way. How he gets there, though is to be determined.
> 
> Ren and Ann were "Papa and Mama" initially to both Seiji and Momoko. To Seiji, Ren becomes 'oya-ji' around halfway through middle school after watching Ren interact with Kenji, much to Ren's chagrin. Ann becomes 'Kaa-chan' to both Momoko and Seiji.
> 
> At some point, Ren becomes 'Daddy' to Momoko.
> 
> As for Kaname, she isn't called Auntie by either Seiji or Momoko. She's still tiny/cute and prefers 'nee-chan' or 'onee-chan' and is surprisingly sensitive about her age.


End file.
